Fragmentation projectiles are well known in the prior art. Typically, a fragmentation projectile has a casing which is adapted to be fragmented by an internal explosive charge that is detonated by impact with the target or by a time fuse. Such fragmentation projectiles are rather dangerous to handle, because each projectile has an internal explosive charge.
Frangible non-metallic ceramic projectiles have been made and used as inexpensive practice rounds.
Various kinds of armor piercing projectiles are also well known in the prior art. The same is true of various kinds of incendiary projectiles. Typically, an incendiary projectile includes an internal incendiary material which is ignited by an internal explosive charge.